


Прецедент

by Breastband



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breastband/pseuds/Breastband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майк очень азартен, а Харви любит заключать оригинальные пари.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прецедент

_Наверно, пора завязывать с сексом с женщинами..._  
Так думал Харви Спектор, зацеловывая до синяков своего первого и единственного помощника. Возмущенное попискивание, исходящее от последнего, разумеется, в расчет не шло. Что взять с глупого девственника? “Нет”, которое на самом деле “о боже, да, продолжай” сильно отличается от “Нет, Харви Спектер, ты мудак и засранец!”. У мистера Спектера обширная юридическая практика, он хорошо понимает разницу. _Хотя у женщин (в большинстве) на лице не растет щетина_

Последние три дня, проведенные в библиотеке, дались Майку нелегко. И дернул же его тогда черт за язык?   
\- Харви? - Вечером, четыре дня назад, Майк нарисовался в дверях кабинета начальника.  
Тот одобрительно приподнял бровь, не отрываясь от изучения бумаг. Видимо, этот жест следует расценивать как “Да, дорогой Майк, я настолько рад тебя видеть, что готов выслушать любой бред, который ты мне принесешь”.   
\- Это невозможно. Нам не выиграть это дело, - Майк, ободренный поддержкой, продолжает. - Если бы был подходящий прецедент, еще можно было бы потягаться, но его нет, американский суд никогда не принимал таких решений и никогда не примет, - похоже, помощник готов лично проверить, насколько глубока пучина отчаяния...   
\- Хочешь пари? - Харви поднимает насмешливый взгляд. Похоже, теперь мотивировать юных гениев - один из пунктов в его должностной инструкции. - У тебя есть три дня, чтобы найти прецедент и обоснование по последнему делу. Справишься раньше - отгул твой.   
\- А что будет, если я не успею? - Очень спокойно спрашивает Майк. Больше всего на свете он сейчас боится узнать, что Харви Спектеру ничего от него не нужно.   
Мистер “Я игнорирую глупые вопросы” обаятельно улыбается и поднимается на ноги. Аудиенция окончена.   
\- Хей, что будет, если я не успею? - Спрашивает Майк уже в дверях. Он использует знаменитую технику Луиса Литта: если тебе не ответили, спроси еще раз и погромче. Правда, с Харви это не работает.   
\- Ты еще здесь?

 _И у большинства женщин отличный, мягкий, не волосатый бюст_  
Втянуть в рот твердую волосатую мужскую грудь оказалось не так просто, но Харви трудности никогда не пугали. Тем более, что тут можно пустить в ход зубы, прикусывая нежную кожу, щедро оставляя следы и засосы. Возмущенные попискивания, доносящиеся сверху, обретают рваный ритм. Пошло дело. Теперь, пожалуй, можно и отпустить руки первого помощника не опасаясь хука справа. Врут голливудские фильмы: один человек не может удержать другого, прижав к стенке и держа за поднятые над головой запястья одной рукой. Поправка: если один из них Чак Норрис или второй не планирует вырываться, а планирует только сделать вид, что вырывается, то все возможно. 

_Хотя девчонки всегда тянут с прелюдиями_  
Расстегнуть дешевый ремень и спустить серые штаны - дело на две секунды. Еще две Харви тратит на вдумчивое разглядывание белья подопечного. Не то чтобы он ждал баснословно дорогих кружев и атласа, но хотя бы на Bruno Banani рассчитывал.   
\- Так экономить на одежде - это ни в какие ворота, - ворчит Харви, стягивая так не приглянувшийся ему хлопок. Можно было бы поиграть с бельем (и Майком) подольше, но, во-первых, эта роскошь из Стокманн отбивает всякое желание к ней прикасаться. Во-вторых, рано или поздно Янки закончат матч и охранник сообразит проверить, почему не бежит тайм-код с камеры в библиотеке. В-третьих, протирать коленями офисные полы - дело неблагодарное. В-четвертых, глупо съедать все рождественские подарки сразу.   
Сверху доносится заполошный вздох. Харви поднимает глаза, с влажным звуком отрываясь от предмета своих размышлений. Майк жалобно стонет, толкается вперед бедрами. Он не хочет, чтобы о нем прекращали думать, и мистеру Спектеру в кои-то веки не хочется с ним спорить.   
\- И не вздумай трогать мои волосы, - серьезно говорит Харви, раз уж все равно оторвался от вдумчивого облизывания. Майк отдергивает руки, хотя ему страшно хочется испортить эту идеальную прическу.

 _И кончают девчонки медленней_  
Харви удовлетворенно осматривает дело рук своих, промакивая рот шелковым платком. Волосы Майка встрепаны, глаза прикрыты, а губы искусаны в кровь (тишина должна быть в библиотеке, дааа), из под распахнутой рубашки алеют засосы. Он дрожит и с трудом держится на ногах.  
\- Камера видео-наблюдения начнет работать через пять минут, - шепчет Харви помощнику на ухо.   
\- Молодцом, - выдыхает в разбитые губы. Похлопывает по груди и покидает библиотеку. 

_Нет, Харви Спектер, ты мудак и засранец!_  
Майк начинает приходить в себя через две минуты. Через четыре возвращается контроль над моторикой. Он поспешно натягивает штаны, пытается пригладить волосы. От него пахнет сексом, Харви Спектером и возмущением.   
\- Это даже не отвернуться к стенке и захрапеть. Это не заявить утром: “милая, кажется, тебе пора”. Это, это!.. - У Майка не находится слов.  
\- Вот же высокомерный придурок! Дебил в трусах за триста долларов! - продолжает бушевать мистер Росс, но уже гораздо тише. Он покидает офис, и охраннику ни к чему знать, что стоимость белья мистера Спектра равна половине его зарплаты. Майк вытаскивает из кармана бейдж.   
\- Вы обронили, мистер, - охранник протягивает ему бумажку. - И я не помню, чтобы успел _так_ задолжать.  
Майк непонимающе на него смотрит, берет лист в руки и начинает неудержимо краснеть. Третий раз за день ему нечего сказать. Третий раз за день он неудержимо, беспричинно счастлив. (Причина, разумеется, есть. Но если Майк начнет думать о ее карих глазах, линии губ и идеальной прическе, то к себе домой он этой ночью не доедет). На тетрадном листе каллиграфическим почерком:  
 _Ты мне должен минет и два оргазма. И не затягивай с процентами._

\- Харви? - поздним вечером, спустя две недели после “прецедента в библиотеке” Майк нарисовался в кабинете начальника. На его щеках лихорадочный румянец, а пальцы слегка дрожат.  
\- Пришел вернуть должок? - мистер Спектер приподнимает бровь, смотрит так, что Майку радостно и страшно, и хочется оказаться за пару сотен миль от этого развратного господина и в его руках одновременно. Майк сглатывает, судорожно облизывает губы:  
\- Да.  
\- И это - надежда американской юриспруденции? Бормочет себе под нос несвязное и глаз не поднимает... - риторически вопрошает босс, поднимаясь на ноги и выходя из-за стола. Майк отступает на шаг, упирается спиной в полку с дисками. Он не планировал вести себя девственницей и прятаться от начальника под столом. Оно само как-то получается.   
\- Ты всерьез рассчитываешь, что я буду брать проценты по нашей закладной прямо здесь, в своем кабинете? - Харви говорит тихо, слегка растягивает слова, не отрывает от помощника взгляда и подходит все ближе.   
Майк молчит. Он боится, что стоит только открыть рот, как он в подробностях расскажет начальнику, на что он рассчитывал, пока шеф две недели был в командировке. Кабинет Харви Спектера, офисный стол Харви Спектера, машина Харви Спектера - у Майка было время подумать над вариантами. Удивительное совпадение, правда?  
Босс стоит совсем близко, а напряжение между ними можно резать ножом и раздавать фригидным женщинам в рамках благотворительности.  
\- Как давно ты нашел прецедент? - выдыхает Харви Спектер. Когда он стоит так близко, врать совершенно невозможно.   
\- За день до окончания срока пари.   
Харви ухмыляется:  
\- Жулик.   
\- Было интересно, что ты возьмешь в качестве выигрыша.   
\- Устроило?  
\- Вполне.   
\- Завтра в девять вечера у меня дома, - Харви отступает на шаг, давая помощнику пространство для маневра. Майк чмокает его в губы и пулей вылетает из кабинета.   
\- И не опаздывай! - доносится ему вслед. Мистер Росс уже не слышит. До завтрашнего вечера ему нужно сделать кучу дел. И первым пунктом в списке стоит магазин мужского белья. Не Bruno Banani, конечно, но...  
Харви улыбается, мечтательно потирает подбородок. Надо будет потом устроить ребенку шопинг. Опять же купит незнамо что. 

_Наверно, пора завязывать с сексом с Харви Спектером_  
Так думал Майк Росс, оставляя на животе дражайшего начальника дорожку из поцелуев. Он юрист, пусть и с липовым дипломом, и очень серьезно относится ко всем своим долгам и обязательствам. Харви ворчит что-то про прелюдии и девчонок, но Майк не слушает. Достаточно того, что он ловит его каждое слово на работе.


End file.
